


Going once… going twice… yours

by ElatedFangirl



Series: ElatedFangirl's stories for B.A.P Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: B.A.P Bingo Challenge, Charity Bachelor Auction, M/M, too late tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you here Daehyun?"</p>
<p>"I-I don't know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get this out of my system T^T /de-cluttering mind/ I don't know when the continuation of this may materialize but here goes nothing T^T

He was taken forcibly from his bed. His hands were held tight as he was being dragged out of his home.

“Mother!” his voice called but there was no response.

Tears were the last he saw from his mother’s eyes as they kept streaming down as well from his own.

“Mother,” his voice called helplessly. He knew he was hopeless but he called nevertheless.

 

He wept silently in the corner of the container truck he was loaded in. He let the tears from his eyes as his mother’s face flashed in his mind.

“Stop weeping,” a voice said. He turned to see a black haired boy, in the same state as he was. The boy must have been of the same age as him, or younger. His cheeks were fluffy and his eyes were round. “Think of this as a means of helping your family,” he continued.

He only stared at the boy blankly, the tears he tried so hard to stop still flowing on his cheeks down to his white sleeveless shirt, wetting it.

_What’s happening?_ He asked himself, but still couldn’t think of any reason.

His mind wondered on what will happen there on but it was not long until they were being unloaded to a place he had never seen before.

-

The bigger room was holding a large crowd, that he was sure of. The loud chatters and laughs gave him the idea. He was against the wall, seated as everyone else was talking and pacing around the small room they were in. Their bodies were clad with suits and their hairs made up into dazzling different fashions.

He was tapping his fingers together nervously when a voice caught his attention, “Hey! I haven’t really introduced myself earlier. I’m Youngjae. You?” The boy who spoke to him in the container truck was beside him, in the same state as he was, looking dazzling and very far from his appearance before.

“Daehyun,” his voice was small when he answered.

Youngjae only nodded his head, hummed and continued, “You look handsome.”

“T-thank you,” Daehyun’s uncertainty and nervousness were eating him. All that had happened seemed strange and out of place and his cluelessness only rendered him more nervous.

“I’m certain a lot would bid for you.”

To this, Daehyun’s head snapped up and his eyes widened in confusion. _Bid? What bid?_

“Oh you don’t know?” Youngjae asked when he saw the confusion that painted the face of the boy beside him.

“Know what?” Daehyun asked, certainly confused with what he heard.

Youngjae clicked his tongue and held one of Daehyun’s hands, “You will be auctioned. _We_ will be auctioned,” Youngjae said as he swayed his free hand outwardly to refer to all of the men inside the small room.

Daehyun’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. His eyes wandered on the suit he was clad in, to the men in the room and his ears just then consciously listened to the voices in the other room. “We will be what?” his voice was high with anxiety as his heart started beating frantically.

“Auctioned,” Youngjae’s voice was steady which only assured Daehyun that he was serious. Daehyun’s hands were shaking on his thighs as he willed to close them, sweat forming on his palms. “Just think of it as helping your family,” Youngjae chirped when Daehyun fell dead silent beside him.

“Seems like you’re oblivious to what’s happening,” Youngjae continued when he received no response and upon seeing dread dancing on Daehyun’s face, “If you haven’t volunteered to join here, it must have been someone in your family. Here, you are auctioned to rich people, of course with your consent or your parents’ or someone in the family. If it’s not you, someone in your family must have done something really stealthily and signed you up. From your price, you will get 60 percent for your share and 40 percent for this-“ Youngjae motioned to the room, “-organization.”

“Of course, you must be pleasing for the eyes to be accepted here. This is a big and well known organization after all. This is one of their _fun_ ,” Youngjae raised his hands and made two V’s, folding and unfolding them to put emphasis on the word, “events. Or so they say. But they help so I guess that’s more important. The higher your price is, the better it is for you. That’s basically, the more good looking you are, the better it is for you,” Youngjae smirked and slung his arm around the other’s shoulders. “It’s just for one night and it’s not that bad,” he wrapped up and smiled at Daehyun, looking perfectly at ease.

Daehyun was only silent as he absorbed it all. His face contorted in a number of ways and ended up holding his head low. It took a while for him to speak again. “It must have been my father. Explains why my mother looked so regretful earlier,” he said and turned to look at Youngjae’s face, suddenly curious, he asked, “who signed up for you then?”

“I did,” Youngjae answered nonchalantly. He smiled when Daehyun looked surprised. “Not all of us here are like you. I did this because I need the money. And I think I’m attractive enough, aren’t I?”

Daehyun only blinked when he saw the smirk that painted the man’s face and scanned him head to toe, “This isn’t your first time is it?”

Youngjae’s smirk only widened.

- 

Daehyun was shaking in his seat when Youngjae was called. He was left alone, without no one to talk to, no one to ease him of his nervousness even just the slightest bit or else, it will eat him whole.

He listened as the bid for Youngjae went higher. When the price hit 30,000 dollars, his eyes widened along with the regretful hiss he could hear so well from the other room.

_“-Youngjae had just been sold to the very wealthy benefactor, Kim Himchan!”_

_Youngjae sure sells high_ , Daehyun jumped on his seat when his name was called.

“Okay. Everyone please settle down. We still got a handful for you,” the host spoke through the microphone and did just that.

Daehyun’s heart beating, loud in his own ears, almost tuned out all the noises around him. He was so nervous he almost missed what words the host spoke next.

“Now, we got new blood for all of you!” The host’s voice was just as enthusiastic as he was when Youngjae’s bid was increasing, “Be sure to bid high because–“ he made a sizzling-hiss sound, “fine specimen he is!”

Daehyun was guided behind the curtains and was pushed gently to the stage, through the curtains as his name was called. When he was standing on the podium at the centre of the stage, he heard the audience suddenly murmuring with each other, some hooting – with disgust or with appreciation Daehyun could not distinguish – some gasped and some were already raising their boards to bid despite the host not opening the bidding yet. Daehyun got overwhelmed by all the sudden attention that he held his head low, the pink dusting his made up cheeks and slowly escalating to redness.

“Now, now, everyone calm down. We’ll get to the bidding once you are all ready. Daehyun-ssi,” the host looked at Daehyun’s red face and smiled a gentle one towards him, “it’s okay. Don’t be shy. Chin up and let them see your beauty.”

Daehyun slowly lifted his head and looked at the audience. He saw them eagerly looking at him, some even trying to smile at him, trying to get his attention.

“Now remember, bid high! The bidding for our dear pretty Daehyun right here is now open!”

There was a flurry of boards being raised up. The host called the one faster by a millisecond, “5,000 dollars!” The first bidder was middle-aged, looking at Daehyun hungrily. This made Daehyun shiver, his nerves overwhelming him more than the large starting bidding amount.

“10,000 dollars!” The host cheerfully called, clearly happy of the large numbers going in for the newbie.

A man across the room, this time a bit younger than the first two, though still way older than Daehyun, yelled, “15,000 dollars!”

All heads turned to the man, the host’s voice happy on the mic, “15,000 dollars!”

Chatters across the room were heard as they contemplated whether or not they should bid higher. After all, 15,000 dollars was certainly a big amount to risk for fresh blood.

“20,000 dollars going once…” the host started, “oh, surely sweet Daehyun here is not just worth 15,000, is he?” he tried to delay.

The crowd’s heads turned when a deep voice from the back of the room echoed, “ _50,000 dollars_.”

The room fell silent as they squinted to make out what the man in the shadows looked like. When the spotlight was lighted his way, the gasps in the room echoed into one. The host stuttered with surprise evident in his voice as well, “Ah! I-it’s Mr. Bang!”

The murmurs in the room were obscenely obvious and loud that the man in the spotlight rolled his eyes then sighed deeply.

“M-Mr. Bang! Wha-What a surprise!” the host regained his composure as he willed himself to stop stuttering. “This is a first!” We thought you weren’t interested in men in general.” Anyone could tell it wasn’t just a statement, but a _not_ too subtle probing on the deep-voiced man.

Mr. Bang sighed and looked at the host directly; his stare piercing as his deep timbre echoed once again to the now silent room, “50,000 dollars. Take it or leave it.”

The murmurs after his statement were plausible. The beautiful man on the stage, stunned and scared at the same time, was neglected by the crowd.

“Ah! Of course! 50,000 dollars going once…” the host’s cheerful voice was back to accommodate the event, “going twice…” the room was silent save for the occasional whispers, “sold! Daehyun-ssi had just been sold to the co-owner of the beneficiary company of our organization, Mr. Bang Yongguk!”


	2. second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was edited. Please check that out first before reading this to understand. Thank you!

It had been twenty minutes and Daehyun wasn’t sure of what to do. He was seated on a chair across a bed where Yongguk was seated, all the while staring at him. He scratched his nape for the nth time – he lost count. He squirmed under the other’s gaze which he refused to even try to meet. He was sure that the man’s eyes would paralyze him and he would rather not risk it.

The man’s aura was strong and fierce. The first time he set his eyes on him in that room, everyone blurred and he could only see Yongguk, in his crisp suit and well done hair. The man could be the youngest among the crowd and he was just _alluring_ in Daehyun’s eyes despite the stare he sent Daehyun’s way. The man’s stare was the fiercest he saw yet. And the thought that _anything_ could happen to him in this man’s hands for the night still racked his nerves.

Daehyun ran his hands on his clothed arms, trying to warm them even just a little.

“Are you cold?” Daehyun jumped at the deep voice.

“Huh-uh? N-no,” Daehyun’s voice was shaking as he fidgeted, willing himself to calm down.

Yongguk stood up from where he was sitting, making Daehyun suck in his breath in apprehension, his heartbeats running wild.

“I’m not into men,“ Daehyun jumped in his seat despite of seeing Yongguk motioning to drop the coat on and around his shoulders to cover and warm him, “that was until I saw _you_.”

Daehyun’s eyes widened.

Yongguk was behind Daehyun’s chair as he explained, “That was why they were all surprised earlier.”

Yongguk bent a knee and sat on his heel when he came in front of Daehyun. His hand hesitated but slowly reached out to touch Daehyun’s mole under his eye. “ _What is with you_? Why do you captivate me so much to make me do something I thought I would never do?”

Daehyun’s eyes only blinked a couple of times as he looked at the other’s face, lost and paralyzed. It was just what he thought. Yongguk’s eyes could paralyze. And so could his voice – Daehyun could get lost to just hearing the deep timbre.

They stared at each other, both getting lost in the depths of each other’s eyes. When Yongguk broke the silence and asked, “Why are you here Daehyun?” Daehyun caught his breath once again, still in the long process of getting used to the other’s voice.

Daehyun released the air he was holding and hung his head low when he heard the question. Even he, himself, couldn’t understand why he was brought into such circumstances.

“I-I don’t know,” he whispered.

The expression on Yongguk’s face changed suddenly. His intense eyes softened in the slightest way they could, radiating what Daehyun knew was concern. His hand reached up to cup the younger’s cheek, the latter visibly flinching when their skins made contact but then let the hand warm the soft flesh beneath it.

The younger instinctively leaned into to the touch, sighing as he found comfort in the smooth palm against his cheek.

“Are you alright though?” Yongguk’s voice dripped nothing but concern.

To this, Daehyun only nodded slightly - not before releasing yet another sigh.

The silence went on longer than both of them knew as they sat, staring at each other, basking on each other’s presence.

Daehyun tried to ignore the thoughts that bothered him but he could no longer push them down. He heard his voice before he could process what he was doing, “You _bought_ me.” His voice sounded frail and small even to his own ears.

Yongguk dropped his hand and only looked at the young man before him, offering no reply.

Daehyun looked at the eyes before his, making them see through him as he tried to see through them.

When Yongguk spoke, his voice was a low timbre, echoing in Daehyun’s head and sending shivers down his spine, “I did.” Yongguk’s eyes bore through him, “I didn’t want you taken by the old men hungrily bidding for you earlier.”

It was then that Daehyun broke the stare and pulled his head down, another shiver running down his spine, but this time it was nowhere near pleasant.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he nothing but whispered, his voice already dysfunctional from the thought of being with any one of the previous men. The image alone brought dread to him. His mind offered nothing more but gratitude to Yongguk and he just hoped the man heard that from the two words he just uttered.

Daehyun saw Yongguk’s hand move and felt it when it cupped his chin once again, gently urging him to look up and at the other’s eyes. It was slow and Daehyun held his breath all the while as Yongguk slowly leaned forward. Daehyun’s eyes fluttered close when soft lips grazed against his.

The graze turned to gentle nips and tugs of lips until both of them were responding to the slowly heating kiss – all with Yongguk’s lead.

Daehyun had never felt such thing in his life, maybe because everything of this was new to him. He was a virgin. And maybe this mere fact was the sole reason that scared him to his bones and he was really grateful it was Yongguk he was with.

He didn’t know the man, save for the information he learned from the auction host when he acknowledged Yongguk, that he was the co-owner of the beneficiary company of the organization he was forced to take part in. Other than that, the man was a stranger to him. But despite this, he still found himself slowly trusting the man.

Daehyun was slowly surrendering himself to the other. With every flick of Yongguk’s tongue in his now open mouth, Daehyun surrendered more of himself with a moan. He was turning into nothing but a moaning mess in Yongguk’s hands as he continued his ministrations. Yongguk’s lips were gentle against Daehyun’s. With every suck and tug, he pulled yet another moan from the other’s throat.

When they broke the kiss for breath, Daehyun was panting, his cheeks were red and his body was heating. Just then he noticed the other’s hand on his nape when the other bumped their foreheads and pulled him in for another chaste kiss.

Everything just rendered him breathless, confused but wanting and he knows that whatever he is getting himself into is not a joke, it is not a small thing and it would change him. Daehyun gave in to another tug to his bottom lip, his thoughts nothing but a haze of lust.

When hands started to hover above his buttons, motioning to open each and every of them that keeps his dress shirt close, he gasped releasing the lips that latched on his.

He was surrendering but the thought of it still scares him.

Yongguk dropped his hands, releasing the hem of the younger’s shirt and putting some distance between them, letting him breathe. Yongguk stared at him, his figure moving up and down with every intake and release of his breath. He spoke after a while, his voice a timbre lower than it had been previously before the kiss, “We could stop if you want to.”

Daehyun’s eyes widened and when he spoke, his voice stuttered, “R-really?”

Yongguk only nodded.

“B-but you paid for me.” Of course, Daehyun would never forget.

“I paid for you to save you from the old men, not to fuck you.” Daehyun blushed. “I don’t want to force you into anything. If this would be anything, I want it to be consensual.”

That was the most he heard from the man spoken in one go, and he believed it. He believed it with _all his heart_ and that only made him trust the man more.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my dear Sempiternalis <3 Thank you hihi <3 (I had to post it already. I cant take keeping it any longer T^T)


End file.
